headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickers-Staff Conflict
The Kicking-Staff Conflict, Group Kicking Dispute, Palringo Resistence or the Kickers-Staff Conflict, are the loosely placed names given to the series of time from 2008 to present where Palringo group kickers have kicked groups in organised and targeting fashions against particular users that Palringo staff do not take action against Time Line 2007/08, Group Kicking Begins For as long as there were groups and users, people wanted to kick them. Quite often it was the general stir caused, that made people do it, but a lot of the time it was a spite thing in which users would spar by gaining trust or sneaking into other groups with different accounts. One such victim was a user named Logan who repeatedly trusted a girl named Veronica only to have her kick his groups three times. Though this occured in 2010/11, it was a shining example. 2009, The Golden Age Group kickers were everywhere by 2009, most came in the form of gamers from Storm 8 apps who turned their attentions to groups that they didn't like. It is a well known fact that one kicking clan was also an Imobsters clan, SK, except they were casual and less opportunistic. Whilst kickers presented themselves in 1 and 2 man teams, the idea from staff was that you shouldn't make random people administrators in your groups, and so group kickers used this to their advantage, and 2009 saw the most groups kicked by more than 1-2 man teams. Group kicking was getting out of hand, but it wasn't noticable as many users still didn't quite possess admin in high-end groups. The year would conclude with a satisfied kicking force more often than not winning over victim groups. To top it off the first kicking clan would form, the Trouble Makers, R. J. Jones' clan, except they wouldn't get far due to some conflicts between members, and the leader, Jonesy, was barred for abuse. 2010, The Grey Area Between group kicking and Palringo staff, there were a lot of complaints. Whilst 2010 wasn't a huge year in group kicking Palringo staff begun taking action, even if only light, by banning those found to be group kickers. Group kicking did pick up, but many group kickers had actually been strained by one of the largest World War Clan Wars on Storm 8 apps. Close to 30 clans squared off in a messy online battle for several months with no clear victor. 2011, GKTF, TR and GKR enter the fight, Kicking against ToS 2011 was the height in the Group Kicking era and ultimately the conflict. The GKTF made the late but high-impact entry into the fight dishing out immediate results in little time. This was contibuted to a large force before mid-year and a well-empthazised structure. Following them were ex-GKTF and more members in the Group Kicking Rangers, and later on The Resistence. The trio of clans pulled together for nearly 5 months and worked in cohesion forcing many groups into the ground from three angles stretching Palringo staff. United Kicking Union's main force The United Kicking Union put together a strike force of close to 60 users, headed by the GKTF, backed up by The Resistence and supported by the Group Kicking Rangers. United Kicking Force *No. 1 Kicking Force (GKTF) **1st Battle Group **2nd Battle Group **7th Battle Group ***71st Ranger Team *No. 2 Kicking Force (TR) **Mango Team **Oxycon Team *No. 3 Kicking Force (GKR) **8th Rangers ***81st Rangers ***82nd Rangers The high wasn't short lived, but it didn't have the intended effect for the union. Users swapped clans and most members were caught up in other clans issues resulting in ordinary inter-clan relations at best. October was the height of clan tensions and standoffs between leaders. Fall of the GKTF The GKTF had gotten particularly out of control given its size and affiliations within the UKU. Members of whom theatended a group, after which a staff member investigated their group postings and found the GKTF, but not the entire UKU. It wouldn't matter however as the GKTF was the centre of all UKU hits and 58 users would be barred/banned for group kicking convictions. The UKU then collapsed shortly after with no leadership. 2012/13 Head Hunters pick up the pieces Former GKTF, Black Hats and GKR came together in a last-ditch attempt to bring back group kicking, the Head Hunters were motivated by quiet and secretive group kicking aided by Jammers that have yet to come unstuck. They continued to carry the torch against Palringo staff and difficult groups. Though the height of the conflict was reached in 2011, the Head Hunters scored the record 12,764+ in the space of two years without any actual losses and the highest ratio of users to groups kicked. At the end of 2013 the Head Hunters became the most successful group kicking clan in every area on the app. 2014 Little was elaborated upon but the Head Hunters were still kicking groups as of March 3, 2014. However, suddenly in August, the clans Supreme Commander, A. G. ''Goldpsear ''sold all of the clans assets after removing certain members. By September Goldspear had run off with close to $1,000 AuD. The clan supposedly collapsed but this has not been confirmed. If it has collapsed than organised group kicking has officially ended.